


What If I Don't See It?

by stephswims



Series: Fictober 2019 [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Constellations, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims
Summary: Day 12 of Fictober 2019.Set in Season 4.





	What If I Don't See It?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the nice comments and continued kudos on this series!
> 
> There is reference to the constellation Cassiopeia in this fic. She is a queen in Greek mythology who was very vain about her beauty and was banned to the heavens to be gawked at.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful friend Lucy for helping inspire this fic.

“What if I don’t see it?” Felicity asked, worry lacing her voice. 

“What do you mean, Felicity?It’ll be impossible not to see,” Oliver answered her as he wrapped the blanket around her tighter, cradling her in between his legs, her back to his chest.“You have your glasses, right?”

“Hey! Last time, I didn’t see anything,” Felicity said with an annoyed tone, “You kept pointing, and I saw nothing.”

“Well, I promise you’ll see something this time,” Oliver replied with a kiss to her cheek.

“You can’t promise that,” Felicity mumbled, causing Oliver to laugh.She could feel the vibrations through her back and was glad he couldn’t see her roll her eyes.

“Do you see that star right there?That bright one?” Oliver asked as he pointed.

“Umm, I think so.”Felicity squinted as she looked towards the sky.

“Follow that down and to the left,” Oliver explained, “to the next bright star.See how it forms the corner of a box?That’s the little dipper.”He continued to point, and Felicity followed his finger, but she just wasn’t seeing it.She was a technical person, driven by data, not at all artsy or imaginative or creative.

“Oliver?” she said quietly as she leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder.

“Yes, Felicity?”

“I don’t see it,” she admitted with a groan.He chuckled in response.

“It’s ok.The stars are still pretty to look at right?”

“Yeah, it’s nice being out here,” Felicity agreed with a smile.The weather was perfect, not too cold but just cold enough to cuddle.The sky was clear.Oliver’s arms were securely around her.She was happy.

“Oliver?” Felicity asked quietly.

“Felicity?” He rested his chin on her shoulder and swayed her gently.

“What else do you see?” She asked.She knew he had learned the constellations on the island from Tatsu, and she knew they made him feel connected to humanity at a time in his life when he was mostly alone.He had confided in her one night in Bali as they laid on the beach, star gazing, how the stars got him through the nights when he could rest without a threat present.They were a constant in his nights, a comfort to his loneliness. 

When they were drinking wine on the back deck in Ivy Town a few months ago, he admitted that she was his comfort now, his constant.He craved and took comfort in going to bed next to her each night and waking up with her in the morning.He still liked looking at the stars, but looking at her was what grounded him.

“I see the most beautiful woman…” he replied as he stared at her staring at the stars.

“Cassiopeia?But it’s not November yet,” Felicity argued causing him to laugh.She might not be able to see the constellations; they all just looked like random stars, but she read about them, so she could talk to him about them.

“Would you let me finish?” he chastised, “I see the most beautiful woman and the love of my life.”She turned to look at him as she laughed.

“You are so sappy,” she teased.

“Romantic,” he corrected.She laughed again.

“So Cassiopeia is the love of your life?Was she as vain as the Greeks made her out to be?” Felicity continued teasing, getting a laugh out of Oliver.He squeezed her a little harder as she laced her fingers through his on her stomach.

“Mmhmm, very vain, she thought she was some kind of genius,” Oliver teased back, causing Felicity to laugh again. 

“Beautiful and smart.You are one lucky man.”

“I am,” Oliver said seriously as he placed a kiss to her jaw.She turned to face him, only to find him staring at her with a silly smile on his face.He looked at her like he was so in love with her, which meant more than any words he could ever speak.She closed her eyes and leaned into him slowly.His lips met hers, and he didn’t disappoint.The kiss was soft and sweet.He captured her bottom lip between his, and Felicity’s heart fluttered at the connection they shared.She didn’t need anything else, just him.He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.His hand untangled from hers and caressed her cheek.

“Just so we’re clear,” he said in a low, serious tone, “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and you are the love of my life.”He kissed her again, starting soft and increasing the pressure.She turned in his arms trying to get closer to him, to deepen their kiss.He broke their kiss again much to Felicity’s displeasure.

“Are you ready to go home?” His voice was husky, and Felicity’s stomach fluttered at the clear effect she had on him.

“You want to leave Cassiopeia so soon?” 

“Fe-li-ci-ty, I want you naked in my bed right now,” Oliver whispered into her ear, sobering her.She stood up quickly and tugged on his hand for him to follow.

“Let’s go.”She was no longer in the mood to joke.She couldn’t get home fast enough.


End file.
